My Sweet Revenge
by soulache
Summary: What if Jesus hadn't been interrupted? Alisha/Simon
1. My Sweet Revenger Will Be Yours

Once upon an alternate universe ago, Simon asked: _So, when do I become this superhero? _He wouldn't have liked the answer if he had heard it. In fact, from the way he feels right now, at this very moment – he'd absolutely hate it. It would tear him apart, just as it was now. Knowledge was a funny thing in that way – one minute it's all you hope for, some flicker of understanding... that is, until you see the bigger picture.

She's been in the shower now for two hours.

He can still hear the water running, and he wonders if it would be appropriate to knock, to ask Alisha if she's okay. But ever since he entered the flat, she wouldn't even look at him. That's when he knew something terrible had happened. Even before, even when they weren't really friends, she had never avoided anyone, especially not the weird kid. She was strong and proud and so many other things.

Simon had entered, taking off his jacket, and she was curled up on the bed. Her head was on her knees, and her shoulders were shaking slightly in a way that indicated crying. Except, there was no noise. He stopped suddenly, unsure of how to approach her. They had been dating for a while, and of course he has seen her cry, but not like this. Before she had been loud, unrestrained, as if to get it out quickly and move on.

"Alisha?" he said cautiously. "Alisha, are you okay?"

She looked up sharply at him, her whole body jerking. At first he thought he had just startled her, but the wild, frightened look linger in her green eyes. Alisha made no move to wipe the tears off her cheeks, or to feign any sort of composure. Just stared at him, studying every slight movement, appearing as if she was battling her fight or flight instincts.

"What happened?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Nothing," she said with a hazy shake of her head.

"Alisha, something happened. What happened? What's wrong?" he said, feeling panic bloom in his chest. He went to move forward, only to see her scoot further back onto the bed, gripping his orange hoodie to her chest.

"Just... stay there, please," she said in a strained voice. "I'll... I'll tell you, but you have to stay where you are."

"Okay," he said. "Okay. I'll stay right here."

"Someone... bought my power," Alisha said.

"So that's what they're doing with them..." Simon said.

"Someone bought my power," she repeated, looking down at her hands. "Someone bought my power, and someone used my power – on me."

"What?" he said, raising his voice. "Who? Alisha, what happened?"

"I know how it feels now. I... he... he touched me and when he let go, I was half naked and I know... I know what he did, Simon. I don't remember, but I can still feel it. Feel him."

"He raped you," Simon said in a tightly controlled voice. His hands turned to fists, the ghostly white flesh of his knuckles turning pink from the pressure. "Who?"

"Some guy..." she said. "I don't know who he was. But he referred to himself as... as Jesus."

"Do you know where he is?" Simon asked. "Where did it happen?"

"Why does it matter?" she said, standing up. "Certainly got a taste of my own medicine, didn't I? Just what a slag like me deserves, huh? That's what everyone will think."

"No!" Simon exclaimed. "Alisha, no one would think that."

"Whatever, Simon. Just let it go," she said, walking towards the bathroom.

"I will not just let it go, Alisha," he said, grabbing her arm lightly. "You're my girlfriend."

"Don't," Alisha said, tugging back until she was free. "Don't touch me."

"I'm sorry," he said weakly.

"I need a shower. This will all be better after a nice, long shower, okay?" she said more to herself than to him – but he nodded anyways.

So, when does he become the Simon from the future, the Simon she had been telling him about? Right now. Right this very second. He can feel it boiling inside of him, this new rage, this focus he had never felt. Someone had hurt his girlfriend, his Alisha. Someone had touched her, done... done horrible things to her, and now she was different. And they would pay.

With their life.


	2. Will I See Your Face Again?

"Jesus?" Nathan questioned Simon, as they stood in front of the community center. Nathan had been his last stop after scouring the area. "Yeah, I know him. This prick who's taken up residence here. It's like, occupido, you know?"

"He's here?" Simon said, his jaw clenching.

"Woah, Barry. Easy," Nathan said with a laugh. "What do you need him for? Hot little something on the side, yeah? You dirty girl."

"That's not funny, Nathan," Simon replied. "Is. He. Here."

"Not. Right. Now." Nathan said, copying Simon's deliberately slowed speech. "Why. Are. We. Talking. Like. William. Shatner."

"This is important, Nathan. He has to pay," he ground out.

"Pay for what?" Nathan said, straightening.

"It's not my place to say," Simon replied, pacing slightly. "He hurt someone I care about. That's all I can tell you."

"He's here in the morning's. He holds mass, or whatever those religious types do. Wakes me up at the crack of dawn - and unless it's a front crack, it's just not worth it. Am I right?"

"Thank you," Simon said sincerely.

"If you... y'know, need help, we're all still here," Nathan threw out awkwardly, then quickly busied himself lighting a cigarette. "Just let us know. We can all unite forces again - after all, been a while since we had to hide a body together. That really bonds you."

Nodding absently, Simon left Nathan and headed back to his flat. He'd find Jesus in the morning, and then he'd kill him - and then... he would be left floundering, trying to piece Alisha back together. Despite being able to feel all his strength and resolve pulsating through him with every thought, every step now, he just felt powerless... useless.

Finally reaching home he took a deep breath before opening the door and stepped in quietly. He expected to find her on the bed, maybe crying, or maybe back in the shower - maybe still in the shower. He didn't know. He certainly hadn't expected be coming home to an empty flat. But Alisha had never really been predictable.

Sighing, Simon walked towards the bed where he spotted a little yellow note, folded five or six times. She had left it on his pillow. Sitting down, he ran a hand through his hair and unfolded it. He began to feel dread pulling at his stomach.

_Simon,  
I don't really have the words to explain this. I think it's best if we take a step back. A big step back. I still want to be friends though. I just need some time to myself. Please don't contact me until I get a hold of you. I just... I need some time. You know? Don't worry about me, I've moved back in with my parents for now. Take care of yourself.  
-Alisha._

Digging the heels of his hands into his eyes, he tried to wish the tears back. Gathering his resolve he stood up and left his flat, heading towards Alisha's house. It was now he yearned to have his power back, to be able to sit with her, make sure she was okay... but all he could do was look up at her window, lights turned off. 


End file.
